A normal day at work without Ziva?
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Tony crawls around at work thinking something is wrong. Yes you read right. CRAWLS! - My third fanfic. Rated T just to be sure. Thank you to all of you that reviewed on my other stories! :P


**A/N: This is my third Fanfic, but I didn't like it so much. It was kind of wierd I guess and I didn't really know how to write it either. But please tell me what you think. I would be really happy. And Thank you to all of you that reviewed on my other stories! You make my day! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!! **

* * *

Normal day at work- without Ziva?

Tony looked around the bullpen. Something was wrong. Nothing escaped him. No one, escaped him. He laid down on the floor and started to crawl over to McGee's desk, which he then hid behind. Slowly he looked over at Gibbs' desk. No one there. He crawled as fast as he could to Ziva's desk. _' It would've been awesome with some Mission Impossible music right now' _he thought. He opened the drawer. Nothing. There was nothing there. No sign that Ziva had been there or anything. There was deffinitly something wrong. He heard someone clear his throat behind him and stood up. Tony turned and saw Director Vance standing there, watching him.

" Agent DiNozzo. Is there some kind of a problem here?" Tony looked at Ziva's empty desk once again and nodded.

" Yeah. Do you know where Ziva is?" he asked. The director looked at him seriously.

" Miss David is probably packing her things right now." Tony's eyes grew two sizes.

" What?" he asked in a low voice, but then said much louder. " What do you mean packing?" Vance shook his head.

" Miss David has been let go." Tony felt his heart stop. " She was no longer needed here." Tony felt like he was going to faint.

" What?" he asked again. Vance looked away.

" I think you heard me Tony." Tony knew the director was serious, he only used his nickname when he was truly sorry about something. " Gibbs, Abby and McGee are down in the lab trying to find out something." Tony raised an eyebrow. Vance nodded curtly and walked away leaving a sad and broken Tony behind.

Tony looked at Ziva's desk again. It would get so lonely here without her. He thought about the times that he almost slipped up and told her he loved her. The times when he felt like she loved him back. A sudden anger boiled inside of him and he stomped of to Abby's lab to confront Gibbs.

Walking into the lab everyone got quiet. Abby was the first one to speak.

" I'm sorry Tony." Tony cringed. No. Ziva couldn't be gone.

" Don't be Abby." he said and turned to Gibbs. " You should be." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. " How could you tell Vance that we don't need her? Do you just think about yourself? What about McGee? What about Abby? What about ME!" he yelled the last part.

" What about you?" Gibbs asked, keeping his cool. Tony made a surprised look. What about him? Why was he mad? _'Because I love her...'_ he thought. " Tony tell me how you feel." Gibbs said just as calm as always.

" I- I need her." Abby gasped and McGee jaw dropped. Gibbs showed no emotion.

" You need her? Why?" Gibbs continued.

" Because I love her." Tony answered truthfully. Gibbs smirked.

" You got that Abby?" Tony was once again confused. He then saw Abby holding an item, a camera to be exakt.

" Oh I sure did!" Abby said jumping up and down.

" What's going on here?" Tony asked. Abby motioned for him to turn around. Tony felt like his heart was going to explode for two reasons. One, there stood Ziva with a big smile on her face and two, because he felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. " Did you plan this?" he asked McGee in a low voice.

" Don't blame me. It was all Abby." he answered. " She thought you two needed a push in the right direction and she needed to trick someone today." he explained.

" Trick?" Tony asked.

" April Fool's!" Abby yelled and threw confetti at them. Tony's jaw dropped. She had managed to get Vance to trick him?

" Okay, leave the two of them alone." Gibbs said to Abby and McGee. Tony rememberd Ziva was in the room. The three of them walked out and left Ziva and Tony alone in the room.

" So." Ziva said looking down on the floor. " You need me?" Tony looked down to.

" Well, yeah I guess." he answered awkwardly. Ziva grinned at him.

" Would you like a coke?" she suddenly asked him. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

" Uhh... Sure?" he said and she handed him a bottle. He took a sip but suddenly the drink started to foam. " Hey! What's going on?!" Tony screeched surprised. Ziva laughed.

" I read about this trick on the internet. You put M&Ms in a coke and then it starts to foam. I wanted to try it." she laughed. Tony laughed sarcasticly.

" Luckily for you I knew what day it was today and I tricked you to." she stopped laughing.

" You did something?" she asked and he nodded. " What did you do Tony?" she asked him seriously.

" Nothing. Yet." he asnwered. " You want to go out with me tonight?" Ziva raised her eyebrows.

" Are you asking me on a date? Tony?" she asked him and he nodded.

" Only if you want it to be." he shrugged.

" Yes then." she smiled.

" Yes what?" She rolled her eyes. Was he stupid?

" Yes I will go out with you tonight." he smiled proudly.

" Well I knew you couldn't resist me for too long." She laughed at that and shook her head while walking out.

" Well when someone says they love you, you kind of have to agree to go on a date with them." she said still laughing and walked out of the lab. It took Tony a second to register what she had said. He ran after her.

" Hey! I'm still going to get back at you!" he yelled while grinning like a fool.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I personally thought it was a little boring when I read it again, but you might think otherwise... **

**And another thing: I have NO school now for 10 days! Then I will have more time to write stories! Could you please try and give me some ideas? Like you say some random words and I'll try and write a fanfic. :) **

**Happy All Fool's DAY!! :D Oh how I love this day! ^^)**


End file.
